


It Didn't Happen

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Denial, Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sexual Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji wakes up naked after a night of drinking. The problem is, he's not alone. ZoroxSanji.





	It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> It Didn’t Happen
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, copious amounts of denial and booze, pre-timeskip, sexual imagery, humorous intent though whether it works or not is another story.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG-13? R?
> 
> I had a conversation with a friend that inspired me for some of this dialogue. Had to make it about my favourite boys, at one of my favourite times. That’s right – it’s another “they fuck at 19 and then are weird about it” story. I know plenty exist already, but I don’t care. Add another one to the pile!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji woke up on the floor, a thin blanket covering his body and something heavy slung over his waist. As he blinked his eyes to clear the fog from them, he noticed the body pressed up right against his back, his face flushing bright red as he realised they were both naked.

Why was he naked under a cover with someone? What the hell had happened last night in order to bring this turn of events? From the weight of the arm alone and the lack of breasts he could feel on his spine, he knew without a doubt that it was not one of the women. It had to be one of the men.

Sanji swallowed as he tried to remain calm. Maybe it wasn’t what he thought – just because they were nude it didn’t mean they’d done anything! For all he knew they’d just gotten overheated from the alcohol and had stripped off in an attempt to cool down. It didn’t have to be something weird, though if it wasn’t… then why was his arm draped over him like that? And for that matter, whose arm was it anyway?

Tense and uncomfortable, he forced himself to look down; seeing a familiar brown muscled arm slung over him. The cook swallowed in his throat as he carefully reached down to untangle himself, his heart thundering in his chest.

He turned his head to see Zoro snoring behind him, paling as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Had he— with the swordsman??

No way! Unbelievable! Absolutely impossible!

Slipping out from under the sheet, Sanji just stared at him for a few moments in shock. He couldn’t remember a damn thing.

The cook shook his head violently as he tried to calm himself down. This had to be a misunderstanding. Sure, he’d drank a lot last night but… it wouldn’t lead to something like that! He’d _never_—

Sanji grit his teeth as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and left the room. Regardless of what hadn’t – or had – happened, he needed to shower and prep for breakfast. He didn’t have time for this!

The shower soothed his skin as he stepped under it, closing his eyes and allowing the water to wash away his stress. Tried not to think about it further, just lathering up a cloth to clean himself with.

Of course, things wouldn’t be that simple.

The bathroom door swung open as Zoro stumbled in, scratching at the back of his head. Great. The one person he really didn’t want to see right now. He just wanted some time to sort his head out, an opportunity to pretend—

Zoro didn’t even give him a chance, his voice loud and clear even over the sound of the water.

“Oi, why’d I wake up alone?”

Sanji scowled as he stared at the wall in front of him. What the hell was he expecting him to say? Zoro always woke up alone, for god’s sake. The bastard had a completely different sleeping pattern from everyone else – he woke up multiple times a day!

“How should I know?” Sanji shrugged under the spray, still pointedly not looking back. Trying to appear calm and act normal though he was anything but. Still naively hoping nothing more had happened between them than what he’d woken up to, trying to convince himself he’d just been used as a pillow or something. “I’m not an expert on idiots.”

He expected the swordsman to take the bait; to start getting pissed at him and begin arguing or even fighting with him over it. To rush over and try to smack him one, give him the chance to work off some of the weird feelings in his stomach. Like normal.

Instead, Zoro seemed to shrug it off and said the one thing he didn’t want to hear:

“Why wouldn’t you know? We fucked last night.”

Sanji almost dropped the cloth at the blunt statement. Fuck! Shaky now, he laughed to try and relieve some of the stress that had rushed back into him. It didn’t work, just making him feel more nervous. When he finally replied, his voice shook.

“Wh-What kind of joke is that?” Even to his own ears, he sounded somewhat hysterical. Like he was on the edge of losing his mind. To be honest, that was how he felt, too. “You still asleep or something? Like I’d have sex with you!” Sanji bowed his head further under the water, hoping it would drown out the swordsman’s words and wash away the thoughts now spinning in his head.

“You did.” There was no trace of anger in the words, leaving them as blank a statement as the first. Making it hard to ignore and keep denying, though he still had no recollection or evidence.

For a moment he had a brief vision of Zoro leaning over him, lips parted and skin flushed from exertion. Sanji’s face burned red hot at it, how vivid and real it seemed. But it still didn’t mean anything, probably just brought on by what he was being told. His own voice became quiet all of a sudden as he tried to push the vision aside.

“…I don’t remember that. It didn’t happen.”

Zoro didn’t let him hold onto his delusion, continuing to push the issue though Sanji obviously didn’t want him to. Ignoring the cook’s feelings like Sanji had been hoping to do with the situation.

“But we—”

Sanji slammed his fist against the wall in front of him from frustration, cutting him off mid-sentence. His hand hurt where it had smacked into the tile, surprising them both as this wasn’t like him. Sanji spoke through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes, not wanting this to go on any longer.

“It. Didn’t. Happen.”

This was unlike anything he’d had to deal with before. Waking up beside someone wasn’t something he had ever done, let alone with another man. He’d never pictured the possibility, never entertained the thought. It made no sense; he wasn’t like that!

For a start, he’d never had an interest in men. Not even a little bit. What Sanji loved and desired was women; their soft bodies and beautiful, comforting smiles. To think he’d wake up having had sex with a man was just bizarre, the idea that the other party would be Zoro was laughable, too. There was no way – he was definitely just being messed with. No other explanation made sense. 

“Oh, really? So you have to remember it for it to be real?”

Sanji rolled his eyes even under the spray, even though he couldn’t be seen. That was what he’d said, right? How could it be true if he didn’t remember? Waking up in bed naked didn’t mean anything by itself.

“Well yeah, it’s not like—”

Zoro shoved him against the wall, pressing so tight to him that Sanji couldn’t move. Panicked, Sanji looked over his shoulder at him, his breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t even noticed him get closer, distracted by the water in his ears as he’d tried to use it to cover the sound of the swordsman’s voice.

“I’ll make sure you remember it this time then.”

As Zoro’s leg pushed between his, Sanji struggled against him. Went bright red as he felt Zoro’s cock press his ass, another vision of something similar flashing through his mind.

This time the images didn’t stop, a sort-of fast-forward replay of the previous night filling his head. How they’d drank together relatively peacefully for once, how he’d leaned against the swordsman for support when he’d felt dizzy. Their lips meeting when he’d turned his head, how they’d not stopped even though they’d both been surprised.

When Sanji realised he’d been the one to push for more than kissing, how he’d clung tightly to Zoro and almost begged—

“A-Alright, alright!” Sanji rested his forehead against the tiles, shame rushing through him at his own previous actions. “Stop! I remember!”

Zoro pulled back slightly but didn’t move his hands from around Sanji’s body; one dangerously low on his hips, almost touching his dick. Like he didn’t believe him, like he thought this was just a delaying tactic to stop him from doing it all over again.

“Why did you lie then?”

Sanji groaned and rubbed his head into the marble out of frustration. It wasn’t that simple but it wasn’t like he could just explain it. He doubted Zoro would believe him anyway – the idiot seemed to have his mind made up on the whole thing. Sanji was kind of mad how easily the swordsman had accepted the situation, how he didn’t seem to think it was bizarre at all.

“Listen,” His voice sounded exhausted even to himself. “I was drunk. Even if we did something then, it’s not like I want that kind of thing now.”

There was a pause where nothing happened. Zoro didn’t say anything, didn’t move a muscle. All Sanji could hear was the noise of the shower, the water still soaking into his skin.

“Ah, I see.” Zoro pulled away from him, leaving him under the shower alone as the swordsman walked back over to his clothes and picked them up. Sanji followed him with his eyes, a little taken aback by how quickly he’d given up.

As the bathroom door closed behind him, Sanji started to feel oddly guilty. Then he shook his head and smacked at his face with both hands before resuming his shower.

Whatever. If that was that, then it was fine by him. It wasn’t like he actually wanted a repeat of the night before anyway; he may have had a lapse in judgement from being intoxicated but he still wasn’t like that. Had no interest in pursuing it further.

He kept telling himself that for the rest of the day, avoiding eye contact with Zoro at every opportunity. The memory – because it was definitely a memory, not a vision or delusion – kept replaying in his head whenever he had a moment to think, making him frustrated and uncomfortable. Causing him to find as many distractions as possible, ones that didn’t include the swordsman at all. Usually he’d pick fights with him when he felt like this, but it wouldn’t help this time.

Instead, Sanji found himself joining in with the younger Strawhats’ games, helping out Franky in his workshop and listening to Brook’s new songs. Interacting with the rest of the crew more than he would normally, everyone’s smiles and excitement helping to keep his mind from wandering.

Later that night, when he was alone, Zoro strode up to him with two bottles of sake in his hands. Sanji looked at them awkwardly before looking up to his face, reading his action for the intent behind it. Zoro looked a little stoic, like he was trying not to care but from his posture and the obvious excitement it was clear what he was planning.

The memory played over in his head at the sight, his face feeling a little hot all of a sudden.

The idiot must have assumed he meant he wanted that stuff when he was drunk, rather than it being a one-off accident. He’d have to put him straight, prove it with his actions instead of his words so Zoro could understand.

Without saying a word, Sanji extended his hand outwards. Zoro pushed a bottle into it, sitting down next to him and beginning to drink from his own. The cook hesitated a moment before he opened the sake and brought the bottle to his lips.

Just one drink wouldn’t hurt, right?

When he woke up in bed with him the next morning with a stinging headache, Sanji groaned. Dammit, he was never drinking with Zoro again.


End file.
